Na minha vida
by Melzi
Summary: Tiago é um chato. Mais Lily tem que aprender a se controlar. E agora que ele está magoado e ela arrependida?


Projeto Fanfic100 Inverno

Ship - Tiago e Lílian

Tipo: G (Livre)

Capítulos: Único

Tema: 5 - Fora

A minha vida realmente não é fácil. Por que é muito difícil ser quem eu sou: lindo, atraente, inteligente, charmoso, bom em Quadribol, popular entre outras coisas... O que eu posso dizer? Ser Tiago Potter é realmente difícil, mais incrivelmente recompensante. Eu tenho praticamente tudo que um garoto na minha idade pode querer: 3 amigos muito leais e marotos que nem eu. Sirius, ou "Almofadinhas", o cachorro que pega todas as garotas, é incrível como ele consegue uma garota só por um olhar, ele é o meu melhor amigo, sempre me ajuda quando preciso; Remo, o "Aluado" que é estudioso, responsável... Blarg! Até hoje eu não sei como ele virou um de nós! (risos) mais ele é um ótimo conselheiro, e psicólogo _( ele odeia quando eu o chamo assim!_ . E o Pedro, o "Rabicho" um cara engraçado, que come muito, eu não sei se ele é um homem ou um rato! (risos). E nós formamos o melhor grupo aqui de Hogwarts, o que todos os garotos querem entrar. E além do mais, todas as meninas nos desejam _(e o cachorro do Sirius)_

Todas as garotas se jogam aos meus pés, e sinceramente, quem não se jogaria? Estou no 6° ano, tenho 15 anos - muito bem vividos, diga-se de passagem -, sou moreno, cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados, alto, olhos castanhos... Fico com todas as garotas que quero, sou o maior pegador de Hogwarts! Ah, depois do cachorro felpudo do Sirius.

E eu disse que ficava com todas? Desculpem-me. **Quase todas**.

Só uma ruiva irritante teima em me desprezar. Eu disse ruiva irritante? - por parte sim - mais me deixe corrigir. Uma deusa, linda, inteligente, o meu lírio, minha rainha, meu anjo. Ela tem um sorriso encantador, uma voz perfeita, um cabelo lindo... E uma mão bem pesada! Como a tapa dessa ruivinha dói... E eu sei por experiência própria - Esperiências... E muitas se vocês querem saber -. Por que, além dela ser tudo isso que eu já mencionei, ele é muito, muito estressada - todo cuidado é pouco com ela -. Mas esse é apenas um pequeno defeito que se esconde por trás das milhões de qualidades que ela tem. Mais a principal qualidade, a que não pode faltar para que eu possa continuar a viver, ela não tem: minha _me aguarde, Lílian Evans..._

É isso mesmo. Eu, Tiago Potter, o maioral, o melhor - e mais lindo, diga-se de passagem -, estou perdidamente apaixonado, e pela única garota em Hogwarts - e fora dela - que me despreza. Desde que botei os olhos nela, soube que era especial, e gostei muito dela, e parece que a cada dia que se passa, fico cada vez mais apaixonado. Ela devia andar com uma plaqueta do ministério da saúde com os seguintes dizeres: _" Conviver com Lílian Evans causa dependência, e pode te deixar cada vez mais viciado"._

É... Eu to parecendo um idiota falando essas coisas... Mais pensando bem... Lily justifica qualquer idiotice. Eu já disse que á amo mais que tudo? Que a voz dela é música para os meus ouvidos? Que eu não conseguiria viver sem olhar para ela? Que o seu sorriso é lindo? Que o seu perfume é inebriante? Ou que ela é a perfeição em pessoa? Não? Mais para ela já. E á todo tempo.

Eu nem sei por que estou pensando nessas coisas agora, por que tem uma fila de gente lá fora, esperando eu sair do banho. Tentem me compreender, eu preciso de pelo menos uma hora. Não dá pra ser eu sem isso.

-VAMO LOGO, PONTAS! - Grita o meu calmo amiguinho Sirius...

-SERÁ QUE A DONZELA VAI DEMORAR MUITO? - O sarcasmo do Lupin realmente é irritante.

-EU ACHO QUE ACABOU O PERFUME... - E o Pedro sempre me atazanando...

-CALMA... JÁ VO SAIR! - Eu digo irritado. Eu fui o primeiro a entrar, então eles tem que agüentar!

-QUE VOCÊ VAI SAIR EU SEI SEU VEADO, MAIS TEM QUE SER HOJE! - O Sirius realmente não tem noção do perigo...

-Veado é você, seu cachorro manso! -Eu digo rindo

-Não fala assim com o poodle, veado, ele vai se magoar. - Lupin também não tem noção... Ainda mais com o cachorro do lado dele.

-É mesmo, querido, assim eu fico tristinha com você Titi... -Sirius imita uma mulherzinha. -Está tudo terminado entre nós!

-Tudo bem, eu sei que você me traía com o Lobinho mesmo... -Eu brinco também.

-Como ele descobriu o nosso romance? -Lupin finge indignação. -Tudo bem, o Pedrinho vai me amparar.

-Hahahahahaha... Aluado, você é cômico. - Eu digo meio as gargalhadas.

-VAMBORA PONTAS, SAI LOGO DAÍ... -Só tem uma pessoa que demora mais no banho aqui do que eu, e essa pessoa está praticamente arrombando a porta. Mais é claro que o cachorro felpudo do Sirius...

Então, o meu amiguinho querido (cachorro felpudo) e os seus comparsas (o lobinho e o rato), tiveram a idéia genial que eu não vou esquecer nunca. Empurraram a porta de uma só vez, só que como eu já estava saindo de lá, caíram os três em cima de mim.

-Eu mereço... -Digo antes jogar todos para longe e começar á me arrumar.

Então, nós, os Marotos, descemos para o salão principal para tomar café. Chegamos perto da mesa da Grifinória, e eu vi que tinha um lugar sobrando do lado da minha amada deusa...

-Bom dia meu anjo ruivo! -Eu digo, sorrindo maravilhado apenas pelo fato de como o cabelo dela esvoaçou quando ela se virou para me olhar.

-Ai, Potter, não começa á me encher essa hora não! Bom Dia, e se manda. -Ela estava muito mau humorada.

-Ti, não liga pra essa boba não! Senta logo do lado dela! -Disse a Kot, minha prima, e melhor amiga da Lily.

-Já que você insite... -Eu digo com um sorriso de canto de boca. Não dá pra ser mais sexy do que eu! Se eu fosse mulher casaria comigo mesmo!

-Eu insistiria para você sair... -Disse Lily, olhando para o suco de abóbora em cima da mesa.

-Só se for para sair com você! -Eu realmente não sabia o que me aguardava esse dia...

-Olha Potter, não sei se é pedir muito para você, mais eu não estou a fim de ficar ouvindo as suas cantadas baratas, então, será que dá pra me deixar em paz? Eu não to nos meus melhores dias, então sai-de-perto. -E ela nem olhava na minha cara, só prestava atenção nesse suco maldito! Como eu queria ser ele!

-Minha flor, não dá pra te deixar em paz, só no dia que você aceitar o meu pedido, por que você vai gostar tanto que vai pedir bis!

-Ti, eu acho melhor você ouvir a Lily, pelo menos hoje. Ela acordou estressada, ranzinza. Atrasada, e seus pais a deixaram de castigo por um mês: sem passeios a Hogsmead, não sai de Hogwarts, mesada cortada... e não me pergunte o por que. Não podia ser pior! Então eu acho que você deve ficar um pouco longe. -Kot resumiu. Mais eu não ouvi uma palavra do que ela disse, pois estava prestando atenção demais na beleza do meu anjo... -Tiago? Ai... Depois não venha dizer que eu não avisei... -Ela disse revirando os olhos.

O resto do café foi realmente muito bom, eu fiquei praticamente todo ele calado, só olhando para Lily. Depois fomos todos juntos para uma aula de transfiguração, com a Prof. Klewalter. Duas aulas de poções, uma de trato de criaturas mágicas, uma de DCAT, e mais uma que eu não sei qual foi por que dormi nela. O dia foi tranqüilo, eu só estranhei o jeito da Lily. Ela estava mais muda que o normal, mais com uma cara de raiva... Eu não sei o que ouve... Estávamos todos juntos -Lily, Kot, e nós marotos- indo para o salão principal jantar.

-Ai que fome! -Disse Pedro, com a mão no estômago

-Grande novidade... -Kot falou rindo.

-Lily, será que eu podia falar com você um instante? -Eu perguntei para ela, com uma carinha de anjo...

-Se não for besteira, e rápido... Sim.

Nós saímos de fininho, enquanto os outros se dirigiam para a mesa. Chegando próximos á escada, eu me sentei, e disse para Lily sentar-se também.

-Lily... Eu preciso falar com você.

-Se você não percebeu, já está falando. -Que stress! Ela devia tomar _maracujina_...

-Olha, é sobre agente... Eu quero saber, o por que de você não acreditar nos meus sentimentos.

-Por quê? Você ainda me pergunta? Deixa eu ver... -Ela fingiu pensar. -Por que você é metido, arrogante, e galinha. Muito galinha.

-Arrogante? -Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. -Eu não sou isso. E muito menos galinha.

-Há não? Você fica se mostrando com essa bolinha dourada voadora, para todos de Hogwarts, e ainda fica com quase todas as garotas... E isso não é de jeito nenhum ser galinha e arrogante... Azara os outros sem qualquer motivo, vive mostrando os seus "E's" em todas as matérias, e o pior é que não consegue dar um jeito nesse cabelo e fica passando a maldita mão nele o tempo todo!

-Eu só fico com outras garotas, por que você não quer ficar comigo. - Eu me defendi.

-Pois então fique com todas, por que eu não vou ficar com você nunca! -Ela já estava vermelha de raiva.

-Eu sei que você quer sim, ficar comigo! -Eu alterei o tom de voz. -Mais não tem coragem. - Disse baixo e com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-AI, POTTER, EU TE ODEIO, VOCÊ VAI ENTENDER ISSO QUANDO? -Ela começou a gritar... ela é a minha deusa, mais tem um pavio curto... Pronta para explodir á qualquer momento...

-CLARO QUE NÃO! VOCÊ ME AMA, ASSIM COMO EU, MAIS NÃO TEM CORAGEM DE ADMITIR, POR QUE A LÍLIAN EVANS NÃO PODE ESTAR ERRADA NUNCA! -Eu debochei sarcástico. Ela me tira do sério...

-SEU IDIOTA. SEU IMBECIL.

-Cala a boca, Lily. -Eu estava ficando com raiva... Ela não pode me xingar assim... e ainda mais na frente dos alunos que estão descendo as escadas... ela não pode...

-VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM! SEU HIPÓCRITA, CONVENCIDO... SEU RETARDADO.

-CALA ESSA BOCA LILY.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY, PRA VOCÊ EVANS. VOCÊ É O SER MAIS DESPREZÍVEL QUE EU TIVE O DESPRAZER DE CONHECER... O SER MAIS IMUNDO. -Ela gritava com força. Estava vermelha de tanto gritar. Ela tinha passado dos limites.

-CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA, VOCÊ NÃO É NINGÚEM PARA ME CHAMAR ASSIM. -Só uma deusa da perfeição. Mas ninguém, ouviu, ninguém pode me xingar desse jeito.

-SOU MAIS QUE VOCÊ, POTTER. ALÍAS, QUALQUER UM É MELHOR QUE VOCÊ. UM TRASGO É MELHOR QUE VOCÊ. UMA LESMA É MELHOR.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO. NÃO ADIANTA, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DE MIM. -Eu ri desdenhoso. Ri para disfarçar a raiva, claro.

-NUNCA. EU NUNCA VOU GOSTAR DE ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ. -Ela se levantou.

-É... POR QUE JÁ GOSTA. SÓ NÃO ADMITE. EU VOU CANSAR DE TE ESPERAR Lily. - Era a mais pura verdade.

-ENTÃO ME DEIXE EM PAZ! VAI EMBORA, EU NÃO QUERO TE OLHAR, EU NÃO PRESCISO DE VOCÊ NA MINHA VIDA. EU TE ODEIO, E NADA VAI MUDAR ISSO. VOCÊ É TUDO O QUE EU TE FALEI E MUITO MAIS. EU SÓ QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ EMBORA, E NÃO OLHE NA MINHA CARA NUNCA MAIS. NEM ME DIRIJA A PALAVRA EU QUERO VOCÊ FORA-DA-MINHA-VIDA.. -E dizendo isso, ela virou os calcanhares para sair, mais eu puxei-a pelo braço.

-Então, eu vou. Cansei de ficar correndo atrás de você. Se for esse o seu desejo, eu não te dirijo mais a palavra, agora, depois não venha chorar pedindo para eu voltar. E saiba que tudo o que eu sempre disse é a mais pura verdade. Eu te amo, e nunca vou amar mais ninguém, só que se você não quer o meu amor, eu não vou ficar me humilhando pedindo para você aceitar. E Mesmo que um dia você olhe no fundo dos meus olhos e me mostre que nunca mais poderei ter um beijo seu, olharei no fundo dos teus olhos e minhas lágrimas serão as mais lindas provas que você perdeu a melhor coisa da sua vida! Adeus, _Evans_. -E eu subi as escadas correndo, para ninguém ver que agora, em vez de suor, no meu rosto, só haviam lágrimas salgadas de um sonho que acabou.

Cheguei ao meu quarto, e me deitei na cama. Eu não queria estar chorando, eu não podia. Mais Lily não me dava outra escolha, ela não podia ter dito tudo àquilo que ela me disse. Eu sempre á amei, e sempre dei provas. Mais ela teima em não acreditar... Mesmo que eu deseje ir agora mesmo ao quarto dela e pedir desculpas, eu não vou. Por que se ela não quer o amor que eu dei para ela, eu não posso ficar me humilhando para ela me querer.

Mesmo que isso signifique que serei infeliz para o resto da minha vida, mesmo que isso uma passagem só de ida para o inferno. Eu queria muito que ela me amasse assim como eu, mais se ela me odeia tanto, eu vou deixá-la seguir o caminho que quiser, pois a única coisa que mais desejo, é que ela seja feliz. Mesmo que não comigo.

Eu sei que não vou esquecê-la. E eu sei que ainda vou sofrer muito por ela. Mais se ela estiver feliz, com quem quer que seja, aonde seja, eu estarei feliz por ela.

Eu sei que se déssemos certo, um dia nós seriamos felizes. Ela foi a única garota por quem eu pensei no futuro. Eu posso parecer um tolo apaixonado, mais eu nos imaginava, em um futuro. Eu pensei em ter filhos com ela. Eu via-nos felizes, e com um filho, para vivermos como uma família. Em um dia, eu até imaginei um nome para o nosso filho. Harry. Sempre gostei desse nome, e se um dia eu tivesse um filho com a Lily, eu daria esse nome. Harry.

Mais eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso, pois está me deixando ainda mais triste. Eu sei que eu não vou conseguir, mais eu tenho que tentar esquecer Lily. E eu sei que não existe um futuro para "_nós_". Mais eu vou tentar esquecê-la. Isso vai ser terrível, pois estudamos no mesmo colégio, na mesma casa, e ainda estamos no quinto ano. Então ainda faltam dois longos anos de tortura.

Eu não queria me distanciar dela, mais vai ter que ser assim. Eu não vou suportar vê-la sem poder falar com ela, ou nem menos sorrir para ela. E eu não posso mais participar da vida dela. Tenho que me afastar o máximo. E pensando bem, quando eu me afastar, milhares de garotos começarão a dar em cima dela, pois ninguém dava, por que eu não deixava, e a pessoa sabia que se mexesse com a Lily, ia ter uma morte muito cruel. -até eu me assusto comigo de vez em quando-. Mais agora que "_o caminho está livre_", Com certeza ela vai namorar outro cara. E eu não quero estar do lado dela quando isso acontecer.

Mais agora, o que eu posso fazer, é dormir, e esperar para ver o que acontecerá amanhã, pois amanhã será um dia difícil... Muito difícil para mim.

* * *

Lily não sai da minha cabeça. Desde o momento que acordo. Será possível? Levantei da cama, a droga do desperdor (eu acho que se fala assim, o meu "amiguinho" Lupin bota essa bugiganga trouxa para me acordar todo santo dia! Ele diz que eu tenho sono pesado, vê se pode?). Corri para o banheiro, para tomar meu banho. O Sirius até tentou correr atrás de mim para chegar primeiro, mais eu fui mais rápido. 

-PONTAS, SE VOCÊ DEMORAR, EU JURO QUE DERRUBO ESSA PORTA E TE LEVO PELADO PARA AS AULAS! -O _"cachorro adestrado"_ gritava que nem um louco, mais por incrível que pareça, estava rindo. Eu tenho amigos muito mais que malucos...

-EU JÁ VOU SAIR... DEIXA DE SER CHATO ALMOFADINHAS!

-Ele sempre diz isso. -Remo disse com sua calma de sempre. -MENININHAS DEMORARM PARA SE MAQUIAR... -E seu sarcasmo ainda vai te pagar pelo rabo...

-Aluado, se você continuar a falar ai que eu vou demorar mais...

-ANDA LOGO, PONTAS!! -Dessa vez o berro do Sirius deve ter sido escutado lá de baixo.

Dois ou quarenta minutos depois, eu saí do banho, me arrumei, esperei os outros e juntos, nós Marotos descemos para o salão comunal como sempre fazemos. Eu estava um pouquinho feliz, pois por alguns minutos tinha esquecido o motivo da minha tristeza. Mas, como a minha alegria dura pouco...

Lily estava sentada no sofá, em frente à lareira que estava apagada, provavelmente esperando e Kot. Estava com uma cara meio esquisita, eu não sei dizer exatamente como, mais ela me parecia... Triste. Pior, é eu não poder perguntar o que ouve como das outras vezes, não posso mais falar com ela. E isso se torna impossível quando eu á vejo tão vulnerável e infeliz. O que eu queria, era falar com ela, e abraçá-la até sua dor ir embora, mais eu não posso fazer isso, pois agora não faço mais parte da vida dela, eu estou completamente _fora_.

Por mais difícil que isso seja, eu vou passar pela frente dela, mais não falarei nada, não vou ao menos olhá-la nos olhos, pois não consigo. Andei depressa, e já estava quase chegando á porta, quando uma voz doce e embargada de dor me chamou.

-Bom dia, Potter. -Ela disse sem olhar para mim, mais eu percebo o quão ela está triste. Eu á conheço melhor que ninguém.

-Ah, bom dia, _Evans_ - Ela me olhou assustada, como se não esperasse o "_Evans_". Eu acho que ela tinha se acostumado com os apelidos que eu dava... Rapidamente ela voltou á olhar para o nada. Sem me encarar.

-Potter, - Ela deu um suspiro tremido, parecia estar com medo de falar comigo. -A professora Minerva me pediu para avisar que ela te escolheu para ser a minha dupla na prova de Transfiguração, do mês que vem.

-Tudo bem, eu peço para ela mudar a sua dupla.

-Não, eu quero que você seja a minha dupla. -Eu ouvi direito? Eu não acredito. A Lily querendo ficar comigo? Isso só pode ser um sonho... Mais eu não posso cair na tentação, tenho que continuar a ser frio, mesmo que a cada vez eu faça isso, um aparte do meu coração se despedace.

-Então estude _Evans_. E mês que vem a gente acerta.

-Então tudo bem. -Ela deu um sorriso triste, não dava mais para suportar. Eu tinha que acabar com a tristeza dela... Mais não posso, ela mesma me pediu para cair fora da vida dela.

-Tchau. -Eu dei sem olhar para ela.

-Tia... Potter, eu queria falar com você.

-Se você não percebeu, já está falando - Eu repeti o que ela disse na noite em que brigamos. Ela percebeu isso.

-Eu quero te pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu disse naquele dia. - E tudo que eu mais queria era poder aceitar, meu amor. Mais não posso. Infelizmente você me magoou muito.

-Você foi realmente estúpida naquele dia.

-E você foi realmente insensível naquele dia.

-Eu não quero perder tempo brigando, então se você já acabou, eu já vou Evans. - E eu virei os calcanhares para ir embora.

-Não eu não acabei. -Ela me puxou pelo braço, e eu senti uma onda de sensações invadindo o meu corpo apenas com seu leve toque. Mais ela não pode fazer isso comigo. Você me perdeu, Lily.

-Então diga logo, _Evans_. -E eu repetia cava vez mais o "Evans". Eu não sei nem explicar o quanto isso me dói.

-Eu sei que eu fui uma idiota, mais não quero que pare de falar comigo por causa de um dia.

-Por causa de um dia? - Eu á imitei irritado. -Você sempre disse que me odiava, eu apenas escutei.

-Você não pode me entender? Foi um dia realmente difícil, aquele. -Ela me olhou triste.

-E você resolveu descontar na primeira pessoa que viu? Não adianta, Evans.

-Você tem que me entender. -Ela ficou vermelha. É incrível como isso á deixa ainda mais linda.

-Tenho. Mais não vou e não quero. Você me magoou, me xingou, em mandou sair da sua vida. E eu saí. Não era isso que você queria, me ver fora da sua vida? Então, conseguiu, _Evans_. -E eu não parava de repetir os "_Evans_". Isso estava sendo mil vezes mais doloriso pra mim do que pra ela.

-Você tem que me entender, eu não quero ver você fora da minha vida.

-Se não quisesse, não tinha dito tantas vezes, Evans. -Isso era a mais pura verdade.

-PARE! -Ela gritou, e me segurou pelo braço.

-Pare de que? Eu não fiz nada, Evans.

-PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE EVANS! NÃO VÊ QUE PARA VOCÊ, EU SOU APENAS LILY? -E dizendo isso, me puxou para mais perto dela, fazendo a distância ficar minúscula. Assim eu não posso resistir... -NÃO VÊ QUE EU... – Ela me puxou para mais perto. -...TE AMO? -Ela me puxou ainda mais para perto, e nossos lábios se encontraram, mostrando o quanto nos amávamos, e não adiantava tentar mais enganar á si mesmos, isso estaria ali para sempre. Segurei o pescoço dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, para poder tê-la ainda mais próxima.

E mesmo com todos que estavam á nossa volta, não nos importávamos com mais nada. A única coisa que importava agora, era que estávamos juntos, e nada, nada iria nos separar. Nunca mais. E depois de uns longos minutos de pura adrenalina, nos separamos.

-Não vê, que tudo o que eu quero, é ter você na minha vida? -Ela disse, carinhosamente, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, como jamais alguém olhou antes. A partir daquele momento, eu sabia que seríamos felizes. Não para sempre, mais seríamos felizes até o último suspiro.

- Vejo. Agora eu vejo. -E dizendo isso, puxei-a mais para perto, e á abracei fortemente, para nunca mais soltar.

* * *

N/A: E aqui, está. Mais uma short! Bem, acho que eu me dou bem com shorts. Mesmo tendo uma long as oneshots são meus xodores. Tiago pensativo, Lily impulsiva... Eu adorei escrever uma fic com a narrativa do Tiago. Bem, espero que tenham gostado. 

Faça um Ficwriter Feliz! Mande uma **Review !**


End file.
